Prester John
Prester John is the mysterious and immortal Christian king in India. He was the father of Anglitora who he had planned to sacrifice to a dragon if she did not wed. She married Tom a'Lincoln as a ruse to escape sacrifice, but Tom was already married and they split once they returned to Britannia. From their temporary marriage, however, was born Anglia FitzLincoln. Pester John protected himself across the galaxy to Outpost Finagle to watch the death of the daughter who betrayed him. Description Appearance He is a tall Indian man with very dark skin and bleach white hair. His beard is very neatly trimmed and short, as is his hair. Upon his head is a crown, simple in its design and made of silver instead of gold. Embedded into the front of the silver crown is one large emerald. The style of his robe is difficult to place. Indian, Chinese and Eastern European all mixed into one. It is made of a dull gold colour with a silver sheen to it whenever it moves. Large imprints on either side of the robe depict blue and green peacocks that face each other - a Catholic symbol of paradise and immortalityPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality He is cold and usually uncaring about others' emotions and feelings. Relationships Family Anglitora See also: Anglitora Anglitora defied her father's, Prester John, wish to sacrifice her by conspiring with the travelling English knight, Tom a'Lincoln. They agreed to marry, and from this was born Anglia FitzLincoln. However he was already married and returned to his wife while Anglitora raised Anglia in England. Prester John projected his astral form from India to Outpost Finagle to watch his own daughter die. Due to her betrayal, he believed she was in hellLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Anglia FitzLincoln See also: Anglia FitzLincoln Also known as The Black Knight, Anglia FitzLincoln is the daughter of Anglitora and, thereby, the granddaughter to Prester John. She was born of an illegal marriage between Anglitora and Tom a'Lincoln in a deception to spare Anglitora from sacrifice to a dragon. Prester John projected his astral form from India to Outpost Finagle to watch his own daughter die and reveal himself to his granddaughter. He determined that he would stay with Anglia, the only one who could see him, and exert Christian doctrine into Space Britain and other civilisations through her. Traits Astral Projection He is able to project his soul across the entire galaxy from his home on Earth. When in this state he is incorporeal but able to communicate with specific individuals, who can see him as though he were there. History Pre-Space Camelot Anglitora was born as the daughter to the Christian king in India, Prester John. He wanted to sacrifice her to a dragon but he spared her life if she married the traveller, Tom a'Lincoln. Tom, though already married to Sir Caelia, agreed to the marriage to spare her life. Not knowing he was already married, Prester John agreed to the match and their daughter, Anglia Fitzlincoln, was born. They then went back to Britannia, though they stopped at the island of Avalon where Caelia waited. Anglitora raised Anglia alone in EnglandPan Post 79, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Space Camelot Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain arrived at Outpost Finagle - a station that provided endless leisure activities to all manner of species from across the MultiversePan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Not in her armour, Anglia visited the Three Men and a Squid Casino where she tried to learn to play craps with Andy, the rockman. She was startled when her mother, Anglitora, entered the casino to see her daughter. Anglia is irritated by her mother's presence and Anglia wants to know why she's been avoiding her. Anglia insisted she was just waiting in the casino for Mordred, calling the prince by his name. Anglitora realised there was something between her daughter and the prince and was satisfied to being left alone for something positive. Anglia explained that she didn't want to get into fights with people who spread rumours about her mother but Anglitora asserted that she didn't care about what they said. Andy proved himself an expert craps player and kept making money while Anglia kept losing. Then Anglia saw her grandfather, Prester John, appear in the casino but only she could see him. He told her he had come to watch his daughter die and suddenly Anglitora was convulsing on the ground. Prester John assured Anglia that he wasn't responsible, he was just there to watch. Medical droids arrived but it was too late as Anglitora died looking up at her father. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 | See also: Outpost Finagle Anglia FitzLincoln's dead mother, Anglitora, was taken to the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle and laid to rest upon a medical bed. Anglia was further troubled by the continued presence of her grandfather's astral projection, which only she could see. Prester John sees that Christian faith is not as resolute as it should be and he believes that he, through Anglia, will see God's will spread through space. Because of Anglitora's deception and betrayal of his will, he believes that she is in Hell. Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain enter with Sir Isolde upon a laser-stretcher and medical droids attending to her. Aggravain reveals to The Black Knight that Isolde strained her powers to save the life of Sir Tristram. Prester John views Sir Isolde and her ilk as the root of the disease of Space Britain's faith and demands Anglia purge such rot. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow Camelot arrived at the planet Orinoco Flow and were forced to hire the services of Kapil Anniruddha, a soothsayer, to help make predictions for the battle due to the short window of time in which the Dread Fortress could actually be assaulted, lest it be submerged by the planet's ocean for the entire remaining yearLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sirs Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and The Black Knight were amongst the very first Knights of the Round Table to make landfall and begin the attack. As the battle commenced, The Black Knight and The Greene Knight charged the enemy position and moved to take down their long-range weapons as they fired plasma-based projectiles at the knights. The Black Knight was filled with rage as she attacked but she was also being harassed by Prester John as he tried to convince her to kill The Greene Knight, viewing him, because he was a naacal, as an abomination against God. Anglia refused and the two knights were able to break into the Dread Fortress, destroying the mighty doors using Greene Knight's powers. However they were then confronted by a Dread Master and his soldiersLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Prester John is loosely based on Prester JohnPrester John article, Wikipedia. of ChristianChristianity article, Wikipedia. mythology who ruled a mythological kingdom in the east." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Christian Characters Category:Religious Characters Category:Rulers Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Indian Characters Category:Villains